


deal with the devil

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [152]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: In order to rescue Jamie, Claire had to make a deal with the devil by agreeing to marry Dougal at Glen Rowan Cross. When they met again in Scotland, Claire told Dougal that Jamie knew about the offer and took no issue with it. Oh, to be a fly on the wall when that conversation took place...
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	deal with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/644020825228525569/in-order-to-rescue-jamie-claire-had-to-make-a) on tumblr

For a long while Jamie said nothing. Claire didn’t, either - and they lay side by side, looking up at the cracked stucco ceiling in the room the monks had given to Jamie after he (and Claire, and Murtagh) had arrived half-dead in the middle of the night.

He’d been having more good days than bad this week, the cuts on his body healing at a different pace than the wounds on his soul. But at least they regularly shared a bed again, and Jamie could eat solid food twice a day without vomiting. He still drifted off to sleep at odd times, though, and she thought that now was one of those times…

“I understand.”

Claire relaxed, releasing the tension she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

“Ye had to bargain wi’ the devil for my sake - like I had to, for yours.”

Carefully Claire shifted onto her side, watching Jamie’s face. He didn’t meet her gaze, and kept looking straight up at the ceiling, watching the candle-thrown shadows dance and flicker.

“I don’t think that’s a fair comparison. What you did for me - ”

“It is. You had to imagine me dead when you made your promise. I refused to imagine you dead when I made mine. That’s why I made mine.”

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, Claire closed her eyes. “Dougal has his faults, but he’s a far cry from Jack Randall.”

Absently Jamie’s hand drifted to his side, hovering over the place where he had cut Randall’s brand from his own body. “I cannae argue wi’ you on that one. We did what we had to, to survive. You’ve helped me understand that. And I’m grateful for what you did, because it brought you back to me.”

Gently she laid her hand on his. “And yet had I not found you, you wouldn’t have had to do what you did at Wentworth.”

Jamie twined his fingers through hers. “Aye, because I would have been dead. That’s certain.” He sighed. “Dougal would have taken you by force, too.”

Claire bristled. “Not as long as I had Murtagh with me, he wouldn’t.”

Now Jamie edged up on one elbow to face her. “Maybe so and maybe no. Maybe Murtagh would have wed ye instead.”

She had to smile at that. “I’m glad you’ve recovered your sense of humor.”

He kissed the back of her hand. “I’d be nothing wi’out you.”

She blushed. “That’s not true. You wouldn’t be here, with those new scars, had it not been for me.”

He looked straight at her, voice calm and confident. “I’d do it again, if it meant I could wed you, and care for you, and keep you with me always.”

She swallowed, flushed.

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. “Unless you were to take up wi’ my uncle, of course.”

Heart too full for words, she could only kiss him.


End file.
